1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to an assembling mechanism for LED downlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) is growing in popularity due to decreasing costs and long life compared to incandescent lighting and fluorescent lighting. Recently, a number of LED lighting apparatuses have been designed to replace the halogen apparatus, as well as other traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatuses. In some places such as exhibition halls, jewelry stores, museums, supermarkets, and some home lighting, such as large villas, will use a lot of LED strip lamps. Moreover, in addition to lighting equipments, such as general traffic lights, billboards, motor-lights, etc., also use light-emitting diodes as light source. As described above, for the light-emitting diodes as a light source, the advantage is power saving, and the greater brightness. Therefore, the use has been gradually common. In particular, with the integration of multiple LED chips into a high-power light source, such as COB (Chip on Board), LED lighting has entered a development stage of much smaller size, more power, and better converging.
However, because of the smaller size, it is difficult to fix or assemble the various components of LED lamps, especially LED downlights, in the default installation location. In these LED downlights, it increases a variety of parts, such as reflective cups, seals, anti-glare and other parts, and a variety of functions, such as a rotation function, light shielding efficiency, and waterproof features, and so on, due to the improvement of lighting effects. As a result, it makes the assembly more and more complex and is more and more difficult to fix or assemble the various parts. Moreover, the various parts of many downlights at the factory are fixed between each other by the detecting thereof. However, after long-distance transport, many transshipment, and distribution, the various parts are loose, or even failure when these lights reach the hands of the end users.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an assembling mechanism for LED downlight which makes it possible to solve the above problems.